Acirema Aissur
Acirema was born in the slums of Breetu City a bastard son of one of the local gang leaders and a convent specialist. He was quickly abandoned by his mother. Left in a basket in the middle of the street to either die or be taken in. Fortunately the later happened to one young mother of 5. A Tiefling named Sue-Mary Aissur. She was a single mother who simply refused to let Acirema die in the basket. Without a name she bistowed her own creativity onto the child with her Father's first name; Acirema. Sue-Mary's husband passed at a young age due to the racial tensions of the time. He was mugged and left to die. Only a few feet from where he was mugged he was assaulted by an Elf. Once he regained consciousness he was kidnapped and fed to the guard dogs of a Breetu Noble. Sue-Mary raised Acirema until the ripe age of five. The house was broken into and the Tief family was evicted by a homeless Human who held the eldest child; Torran hostage. The human slit the child's throat and threatened Sue-Mary to kill more if she did not vacate. Sue-Mary took her children and Acirema into the streets where they braved the harsh winter in an alley way. They feasted on local Platypus and their young to survive. Acirema came to display sociopathic tendencies toward killing the animals when he would sing to them as he would snap their necks. Sue-Mary feared Acirema would be a detriment to the rest of her family. She left him in an alleyway while he killed Platypi one night and attempted to take the remaining children to safety. They did not make it far until she was kidnapped and brutally raped then killed by an Elf. The children were taken and sold into Sex slavery. From that point on Acirema was on his own. He moved from alley to alley feasting on the wildlife present. He often lived and traveled by night to avoid any conflict during the day. At the age of 10 he came to find himself in a Tattoo Parlor owned by a Tiefling Elder by the name of Pace Trey. Pace welcomed the young Acirema into his home and began to teach the Tief his craft. The pair transcribed tattoos on individuals who requested them for a nominal fee. At the Age of 14, Acirema witnessed Pace have a heart attack and die. With little regard for life, Acirema buried him in the back yard and assumed the shop for his own. He began to experiment with change magic and utilize it's properties to change himself into animals to spy on the local female Tief populace. 16 years of age came around for the young Tief who decided to explore his sexuality. He had a fling with a local Tief girl who was 5 years his senior named Roe Yan. The couple came to fall in sociopathic love as they both enjoyed the occasional Platypi family for dinner and the frequent Human Baby for holiday special. Roe was an expert assassin for money for the local overboss. Acirema provided the perfect cover for her work and the two decided to enter an enganement to be married. Seven years later, Roe left for an assignment one night and never returned. Acirema simply dismissed the notion as a long assignment until her head arrived at her doorstep with a message written in Nekin with Roe's own blood. Sadly Acirema did not understand Nekin and could not even read the message. Acirema took the death harshly and drank and fucked to sleep with a different woman every single night. He became aware fo Seventeen different children birthed due to his sexual exploits within a year long time-frame. He utilized profits from the Shop to pay child support to every single child. He proced to be no better than his own deadbeat father. He still checked in with every single child of his seed occasionally. He just kept on living until he came into contact with the heroes of his age. In his travels; Aicrema encountered a Spider Monkey who just lost his whole family to Tief violence. Feeling part to blame, Acirema took the Spider Monkey in as a brother and the pair traveled together. Hinku became as loyal companion as anyone could expect. Acirema succumb to a death at the hands of Orc Captors during the quest to the Abbey which the Heroes failed. Category:Characters